


Rescued

by SnarryMalecLover101 (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bottom Alec Lightwood, But Magnus will make things better, Dominant Magnus Bane, Evil Robert, Evil Sebastian, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Top Magnus Bane, alec was abused, submissive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SnarryMalecLover101
Summary: In a world where there are only Submissives or Dominants, Magnus Bane takes a chance on one broken Sub, and lets him into his home, and then eventually, his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I'm starting a new story and, surprise surprise, it's another angsty one. I always wanted to write Malec in a universe like this and now I finally get the chance to. It's gonna be fun. Be safe. There's lots of triggering things here.

_Alec_

Doms pass by the cage on a regular basis. I flinch when one stops to leer at me, and curl up into the corner, as tightly as I can fit. But I have a sudden change of heart when the Dungeon Master guarding my cage flicks his whip, the loud whoosh and then sudden crack causing a cry of fear to escape my lips. And before the DM can even tell me what to do, I'm skittering forward, kneeling fearfully in front of the Dom that's been leering at me this whole time. The cage is the only thing that separates us, and that terrifies me.

"Well, aren't you pretty?" The man grins, reaching a hand through the bars to stroke my hair. 

I freeze up, doing my best not to flinch again as the Dom continues.

"Maybe you'd like me to buy you and take you home with me, hmm?"

No. Please no. The Auction Center might be a terrifying place, but at least here I know the rules, and what will happen to me on a daily basis. Here, things are predictable. Mostly. 

It's never quite so clear cut when I'm in someone else's home though. 

But I don't say anything. If I dare to speak up against the man, I'll be whipped. And I have enough bruises and cuts on my body as it is. I don't want to hurt anymore.

"Open the thing's cage," the Dom says nonchalantly. "I want to play with it. See how good it can take a fucking."

I shiver in terror at these words, debating whether I'd prefer to be whipped by the DM or raped by this stranger instead today. It's always a very difficult choice for me.

But as the DM unlocks the cage and lets the new Dom in, I make up my mind.

"Don't," I plead, backing up towards my corner once more. "Please don't."

Both Doms freeze, and I see rage on the DM's face as he shoves past the man who wants to torture me and slams me against the bars, gripping my throat tightly in his hands.

"Are you trying to tell a Dom what to do?!" He snarls, squeezing so hard that I'm unable to breathe anymore. 

With the sudden realization that I'm now being choked, I panic, instinctively bringing my hands up to try and slap away at the hands around my neck. I'm weak and malnourished though, and this only seems to make the DM angrier.

He mercifully releases my throat, but before I can gather my bearings, he punches me straight in the face. There's an immense pain followed by blood pouring from my nose. And then the hand goes around my throat again.

"Don't you EVER try to hit a Dominant EVER AGAIN you little SHIT!"

"Hey!" 

The new voice is so sudden and out of place that even the DM turns around and lets go of me. I collapse into the ground almost instantly, and keep my head down. I don't know who my rescuer was, but I know it was short lived. The DM will be back to finishing what he started once he's finished with this customer. I just know it. 

That's how it works here.

I tune out the conversation, that is, until I hear the voice speak up again.

"Could I have a look at this one, please?"

I look up in terror. No. No no no, not again. I don't want to do a scene with anyone else, not now, not ever again.

I suddenly find myself staring into a deep set of hazel eyes, and instantly I'm panicking again. I'm not supposed to look at Doms in the face without direct permission to do so.

I instantly look back down, feeling tremors start through my body. Tremors that only increase once I hear the new Dom's next words.

"In fact, nevermind. I've seen enough actually. I'll take him. Name whatever price you want."

I bite my lip, but a whimper of fear still escapes my throat. I curl in on myself as I listen to the DM naming a price. I'm being sold. Again. 

I don't even realize I'm sobbing until I hear the DM scream for me to come out of the cage and greet my new Owner. I scurry out, keeping my head down and letting my new Owner inspect me.

Suddenly there's a hand on my chin. I fight the urge to flinch away, instead allowing my head to be lifted up to greet those hazel eyes once more.

"You can look at me, if you'd like," he says. "You don't need to ask my permission for that."

I let out a sigh of relief. Good. A rule I can follow, and a fairly lax one at that. I take the chance to examine his face. My Owner has olive skin, and dark black hair. And now that I look closer, his eyes are less hazel and more like the color of a cat's. There's something gentle about his expression. Something that makes me feel calm, and safe.

He gently swipes a tear from my face, and then says, "Let's go home now, darling."

The name isn't said with malice or any ill intent. Not the way he says it. The way my Owner says it is gentle, and kind.

He lets go of my chin, not that he was holding it at all very tightly in the first place, and holds his hand out towards me. "You can take it, if you'd like," he says.

I realize then that I would like to, and so I do. I wait cautiously for a slap, or for him to yell at me in anger, or aim a kick at me.

But he doesn't. He simply smiles, and begins leading me out the door of the auction center.

"My name is Magnus Bane. But you can call me Magnus," he says conversationally to me as we walk across the parking lot towards his car. "And, as much as darling seems to suit you as a nice nickname, I'd like to know your actual name, if you don't mind, that is?"

He...wants me to call him by his name? I shake my head, dazed and confused by this strange, kind, beautiful man. "My name's Alec," I mumble back. "Alec Lightwood."

"Alec," he drawls the name out, somehow making it sound safe and inviting rather than terrifying. "Is that short for something, darling?" He asks.

Again with that nickname. I can't stop myself from loving it. Most Doms tend to call me whatever swear word they think fits me best. I've never been called darling in my life, not even by my parents.

"It's uh, short for Alexander," I reply, feeling so strangely normal with this man.

"Alexander," Magnus says, and when I chance a peek at him, I see the smile on his face. "I quite like that name, darling. So you mind me calling you that instead of Alec?"

It's strange that he seems to care how I feel. I'm nothing. I'm just a Submissive. It's all I've ever been and known. 

I have to admit though, that on his tongue, Alexander doesn't sound so bad.

"Alexander is fine," I reply, biting my lip. "It's...nice." I feel as if I'm oversharing, so I shut up until we reach Magnus's car.

"Passenger's seat or backseat?" He asks, glancing over at me.

And suddenly I'm panicking again. Is this a trick question? What if he wants me to answer with one thing but I answer with something else? I feel even more panicked when I look up at him again, and see that he's just standing there, waiting.

I've learned it's best not to keep a Dom waiting.

"Whatever you like best, Sir," I reply, staring obediently back down at my shoes again.

It's silent for a moment, and for a second I fear he's going to hit me. Instead, I hear his voice.

"Alexander, darling? Please look at me."

I snap my head up so quickly I think I give myself whiplash. I stare into his eyes, trying to figure out how angry he is at me. But to my surprise I don't find anger there.

"I know this is hard to believe now," he says with a soft sigh. "But I'm not going to hurt you, Okay? I promise I will never lay a hand on you or purposely put you in harm's way. You don't have to believe me now, but I'd like to start gaining your trust, if you'll let me."

I have to stop my mouth from dropping open in shock. No one's ever promised not to hurt me before, or sounded as if they actually cared about my well being. Suddenly I'm glad that it was Magnus who took me home, and not the first Dom. I'm starting to wonder if Magnus is different than the rest already, and I haven't even been in his car yet.

"O-okay," I manage to stammer out. "Uh...then can I sit in the passenger's seat...and be closer to you?" I stare tentatively at him, letting out a sigh of relief when all he does is simply smile and open the passenger's seat door for me.

"There's tissues in the glove compartment for your nose," Magnus says as I climb in, and then adds. "I'm going to close the door now."

I'm glad he warned me, because the sound of the door closing makes me jump a bit in my seat, and I have to fight the panic rising inside of me. I've grown to hate loud noises. After all the yelling and beatings and having things thrown at me over the years, I suppose it's understandable.

I try to prepare myself when Magnus comes in, but when he shuts his own door, I jump all over again, cursing my stupid fear as I reach into the glove compartment and grab the box of tissues hiding in there.

"Thank you," I murmur, dabbing at my nose and wincing at the pain.

"Don't mention it," Magnus says, then gives me an apologetic look. "Though, if the bleeding doesn't stop soon I may have to take you to the hospital. I'm sorry, Alexander," he adds the last part quickly, possibly seeing the terror on my face.

I didn't used to be afraid of hospitals, not until my last Dom tortured me with one too many medical devices. Now I can't even stomach the trip to a doctor's office, let alone a hospital.

"Please don't," I plead. "I'm really not a fan of hospitals and I promise it's not broken just please don't take me there!" I'm sobbing again, dammit. Why am I sobbing?

"Shhhh," Magnus murmurs, looking genuinely guilty for having even brought the subject up. "Alright, darling, alright," he murmurs, reaching out to tenderly stroke my arm. I can tell he's doing everything he can to calm me and not startle me all over again. 

"No hospitals. For now. But if I spot anything on your body that I can't treat with my first aid kit at home, then we'll have to make the trip. I promised you I wouldn't let any harm come to you, and I mean that, Alexander."

He's right, and I know it, and he's being kind as usual, but I still can't help the overwhelming fear that those words produce. I gulp, trembling as I nod.

"O-Okay," I stammer out. "Okay. Just as long as you promise you won't take me unless you really have to. Please?" I don't know why I trust him so much to keep any promises he makes. He could easily agree and then lie to me, but I've always been good at reading people. And somehow I can tell Magnus isn't that kind of person. I really believe that if he promises something, he'll do his best to keep that promise.

"Okay Alexander," he nods, seeming to agree. "I promise. No hospital trips unless I'm sure I can't treat it at home. Fair enough?"

I nod, and then lean back in my seat, buckling my seatbelt up as Magnus turns the car on.

"Let's go home, darling," he says. "I've got a lot of cleaning up to do with you."

And with that, Magnus begins the twenty minute drive back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec finally arrive at the house, and Alec makes a new friend. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is about like 1000000 times shorter than the first chapter. And it ended on a sort of odd note, but I didn't wanna make a long ass chapter filled with so much plot that it stopped making sense. So. Op.

_Magnus_

The drive home is nice, quiet. I can almost pretend that the beautiful, strong, amazing man next to me is happy. Almost. The bruises on his face say otherwise, but I don't want to think about those, not until we get home and I'm able to get a proper look at my new Submissive.

I wasn't going to go to the Auction Center today. The first and only time I'd ever been there, I'd left with the notion that I was never going to come back to that horrid place, a mere twenty minutes from my own home. Getting Clary rehabilitated into a normal lifestyle was painful enough for me to witness.

Clary. I smile now as I think of her. Alot of Doms have at least sexual relationships with their Subs, but Clary and I had never had that sort of vibe. She's something more like a daughter or sister to me, really. She helps around the house, doing a few chores and sometimes cooking dinner if I'm expected to come home late. I never asked her too. She simply expressed that desire, so I gave her the freedom to be herself.

I'd been fine with just her, just our friendship and her company, but Subs aren't often allowed out on their own, and if they are, any number of things could happen to them, especially with the fact that I'd point blank refused to put a collar around the girl's neck. She wasn't some pet to be paraded around after all.

With that said, Clary didn't have many friends, and I could see how lonely she was, how much she yearned for companionship from another Submissive, especially given her background.

Clary had been in a brothel for about five years, more or less since she's turned eighteen. She was passed around from Dom to Dom every night, sometimes several times a night. The only comfort she ever had was from the other Subs, so I suppose you could say she became attached to her friends. Being ripped away from them and sent to the Auction Center hadn't done her much good, but thankfully she hadn't been there as long when I finally found her. And she'd never been hit.

Not the way Alexander has.

Oh, sure, she was skittish when I first took her in, but she warmed up to me almost immediately. Something about my charming personality.

I think of her, waiting at home, possibly straightening out every crease in Alec's already-made bed as she waits anxiously for me to return home.

I just hope her excitement won't scare Alec away. I don't know anything about his past. Did he have a friend to care for him during the difficult nights? Or was he always alone.

I feel my heart clench at the mere thought.

Nevertheless, I don't mention it. I don't want to scare him. If he trusts me with that information, then he'll tell me. When he's ready, he'll tell me.

With that thought firmly planted, I continue the drive home.

~~~

_Alec_

"Well, here we are, darling. Home sweet home," Magnus shoots me another winning smile that makes me feel warm and safe as he holds my door open for me. This time when the car doors slam shut, I barely flinch. Barely.

Magnus's house is huge, and I'm suddenly worried. New house, new rules. It's always daunting and terrifying. But this time it feels even more awful. Because Magnus was nice to me. If I break a rule, if I disobey or do something wrong, will he change?

The thought makes tremors run through my body, ones Magnus doesn't notice because he's unlocking the front door. All I can think is that I've never had someone be so kind to me, and I don't want to screw this up. I don't want to lose his kindness.

"Clary?" He calls out, the sudden loudness of his voice making me jump a bit as he steps inside. "We're home!"

"Coming, coming, gimme a sec!" A girl with red hair dashes into the room just as I've tentatively stepped inside.

"There you are, biscuit," Magnus smiles at her, and I tilt my head at the nickname, wondering how Magnus had come up with something like that for her. "Clary, this is Alexander, Alexander, this is Clary." He gestures between the two of us, but before I can even make a proper attempt at a greeting towards the other Sub, she's speaking.

"Hey! Nice to meet you," she gives me a wide smile, holding out her hand towards me and making me flinch back at the unexpected move. "Mind if I call you Alec?" She asks. "Alexander is kind of a mouthful."

I'm overwhelmed by her bubbly, overenergetic personality, and I can only nod hopelessly at her, suddenly just wanting to be with Magnus for a while.

Magnus seems to sense this, and he rests the gentlest of hands on my shoulder. "Why don't you get dinner ready, Clary? Something simple, don't overdo it, biscuit. I'm going to show Alexander to his room and let him get adjusted."

Clary seems to sense she might have been a bit overbearing, and looks away somewhat guilty. "Right sorry, I didn't mean to just spring on you like that, Alec. There hasn't been anyone here besides Magnus and I for a while though."

"It's okay," I murmur, feeling bad that I upset her but also too overwhelmed to try and be friendly right now, even if she means well.

"You like spaghetti and meatballs, Alec?" she asks, turning to make her way to the kitchen.

Spaghetti and meatballs. It's been a long time since I've had something even remotely resembling a proper meal. 

"Please, yes," I say with a nod. "Haven't had that in forever."

"I'll make plenty," Clary's already turned the corner, seemingly heading towards the kitchen. Magnus lets me take his hand again and leads me up the stairs.

"Clary can be a bit overbearing at times, but she means well. She's only trying to be friendly," Magnus explains as we climb up. "If she's ever too much and I'm not around, you can just tell her to tone it down a bit, and she'll listen. She really is very kind."

I nod, feeling bad now for appearing so rude and antisocial to her. I hope she doesn't hate me for life. If Magnus ever does turn on me, she could possibly be my only friend here. 

I haven't had friends in a very long time.

Once we get to the top of the stairs, Magnus leads me to a closed door, and gently pulls it open.

"Welcome to your room, Alexander.


End file.
